


CU in the Dark Room

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blind Sex Kink, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: «80% браков разваливаются из-за похолодания в сексуальных отношениях.» Муж Бэкхёна отказывается экспериментировать в постели, и парень вспоминает о забытой визитной карточке «Тёмной комнаты», которую когда-то забавы ради всучил ему друг...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!

****

 

**«Секс хорош года примерно на два, а потом вам уже необходима любовь»  
  
Сари Габор**

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  
**_  
  
Обожаю их — объятья и поцелуи.  
Ты любишь меня, обнимая и целуя.  
Ты ошеломляешь меня, милый, обнимая и целуя.  
Ты любишь меня, обнимая и целуя.  
Это всё, что я вижу.  
Дай мне всё,  
Малыш, люби меня в темноте,  
Малыш люби меня в темноте,  
Ты можешь погасить мой свет.  
  
(Justin Garner — XO  (Beyoncé Cover))_**  
  
В спальне витает запах приторной сладости ароматической свечки. Подрагивающее пламя тускло освещает комнату. Столь интимная обстановка приглашает в мир чувственных удовольствий и тёмных секретов молодой замужней пары.  
  
— Бэкхён, я не стану этого делать, — мотает головой и съезжает со скользкой шелковой простыни Кёнсу, виновато глядя в пол, после чего начинает собирать разбросанные на ковре вещи и одеваться.  
  
— Почему? — его омега обиженно сжимает в руке чёрную атласную ленту и садится на постели, скрещивая ноги и недовольно поджимая губы. Он прожигает взглядом движущиеся лопатки мужа и играет замерзающими пальцами ног. Бэкхён совершенно не стесняется своей наготы — он в браке с Кёнсу чуть больше года, до этого почти столько же они прожили вместе, притирались друг к другу, пока не решились узаконить свои отношения. Итого два года совместной жизни. И на данный момент её невозможно назвать счастливой с радужной перспективой.  
  
У каждой пары настаёт переломный момент, когда отношения заходят в тупик и хочется как-то их освежить, внести что-то новое. Бэкхён считает, что у них с Кёнсу наступил именно такой период. Когда Бён был ещё подростком, то втихую таскал мамины журналы и читал разделы, посвящённые пока ещё неведомому ему, четырнадцатилетнему омеге, сексу. Почему-то ему хорошо отложилась в память одна статья, где писалось о том, от чего распадается большинство пар. _«После нескольких совместно прожитых лет между супругами пропадает физический и духовный контакт. Они отдаляются друг от друга. Сексуальное влечение супругов пропадает при однообразии, семейной рутине и после усталых рабочих дней. 80% браков разваливаются именно из-за похолодания в сексуальных отношениях. Поэтому партнёрам не стоит бояться экспериментировать в постели.»_ Бэкхён больше всего переживал все это время до сегодняшнего дня, что и его семейную жизнь подобное не обойдёт стороной. Не зря. Ему двадцать четыре, он здоровый и достаточно привлекательный омега, замужем за предпринимателем До Кёнсу. Всё шло достаточно гладко до того момента, пока Бэкхён не захотел пополнения семейства и не стал засматриваться на витрины с колясками и детскими кроватками. Сколько бы они не занимались с альфой сексом, парень не беременел. Поход к врачу и анализы показали, что оба супруга совершенно здоровы и причина, скорее всего, кроется в совместимости партнёров и психологическом настрое. Бэкхён подумал, что нечто новое, остренькое и свежее, разнообразящее их половые отношения и сблизившее их ещё больше духовно, поспособствует зачатию столь долгожданного ребёнка. Но его упрямый альфа оказался против экспериментов. Даже простая шёлковая лента по неизвестной причине наводит панику и заставляет Кёнсу отступить. Из-за этого Бэкхён начинает жалеть, что когда-то связался с ним, принял предложение встречаться, а после протянул руку у алтаря, позволив надеть на безымянный палец кольцо. Ему кажется, что альфа совершенно не дорожит их отношениями. Бэкхён пытается как-то предотвратить то, что они отдаляются друг от друга. Сейчас ситуация уже приняла достаточно серьёзный оборот: Кёнсу приходит домой, ужинает, идёт в спальню и вместо того, чтобы отблагодарить за еду и показать, насколько соскучился по любимому супругу, открывает ноутбук и доделывает свою работу, а после выключает ночник и отправляется в мир грёз, хотя лежащий на боку рядом с ним Бэкхён ждёт, когда наконец его тело ощутит приятную дрожь от теплых прикосновений и жарких губ альфы. Но вечера остаются однотипными и серыми. Бён после рабочего дня пытается что-то новое сварганить на кухне, отправляется в душ, переодевается, желая произвести впечатление и вернуть тот дикий, томный взгляд супруга, каким альфа смотрел на него парой месяцев назад, затем омега сидит напротив с жаром уплетающего еду Кёнсу, ждёт и пытается соблазнить, облизывая губы и бросая мимолётные взгляды из-под густых, порхающих ресниц, а затем разочарованно засыпает в начале второго, когда вновь остаётся без желаемой ласки.  
  
Бэкхён прекрасно осознаёт, что их семейная жизнь трещит по швам, и удивляется тому, как спокойно к этому относится его супруг, словно так и должно быть. Всё больше он ловит себя на мысли, что любовь угасла, а они с альфой стали больше походить на хороших приятелей, нежели на супружескую пару. Молодые люди в браке всего год, а уже теряются и не знают, о чём спросить за вечерним столом, слушая звенящую в перепонках тишину. В голове Бэкхёна начинает всё громче скрести неприятная мысль об измене. Он не верит, что Кёнсу способен так долго обходится без потребности хорошенько поиметь своего симпатичного омегу. Он альфа, самец, хищник, который желает, чтобы ему подчинялись, повиновались. Все альфы такие. Кёнсу — не исключение, даже если при внешней хрупкости похож больше на омегу. Но Бён с ужасом осознаёт, когда был их последний раз: почти три месяца назад, в последнюю течку. Бэкхён проявил настойчивость, и сегодня парни вновь оказались в постели. У омеги период эструса, благоприятное время для зачатия. Юноша ощущает наплывы возбуждения, когда альфа рядом. Течка ещё не достигла кульминации, когда хочется лезть на потолок от желания крепкого члена с толстым узлом внутри, но Бэкхён не хочет терять ни минуты, поэтому затащил своего альфу в постель сразу, как тот переступил порог их квартиры. Но тонкая, атласная лента всё испортила. Или это были слова омеги: «Давай займёмся сексом вслепую?». В любом случае подобное оказалось большой ошибкой. Кёнсу не был готов к разнообразию их половой жизни. Чёртов консерватор!  
  
В итоге Бэкхён недовольно пыхтит и затягивает крепкие узлы на ленте, пытаясь выпустить пар и как-то перебороть очередную неудачу. Он был так близко к чему-то неизведанному, отчего его потряхивало и грудь трепетно вздымалась, пока её покрывали мокрыми, клеймящими поцелуями, но всё так внезапно оборвалось. На память о дне, когда Кёнсу вне течки наконец притронулся к омеге остались красные пятнышки-засосы. Хлопает дверь — альфа вновь отправился ночевать в зал, раскладывая диван. Такое происходит при больших конфликтах. Кёнсу старательно пытается их избежать и уходит из спальни, оставляя Бэкхёна наедине со своими мыслями, чтобы и самому охладить пыл и подумать, как поступить на следующий день.  
  
Сейчас, замерзая от холода, больше внутреннего, Бэкхён серьёзно задумывается над тем, чтобы воспользоваться визиткой, которую в шутку получил год назад от друга на своей свадьбе. Тот словно в воду глядел, запихивая её в карман омеги и шепча о том, что вскоре этот прямоугольник картона ему понадобится. Похоже, друг видел и понимал намного больше ослепленного на тот момент светлыми чувствами и первой большой любовью Бэкхёна. А была ли вообще любовь? Или Бэкхён повёлся исключительно на умелые ухаживания и симпатичное личико альфы? С Кёнсу они столкнулись случайно, в библиотеке, когда на голову омеги свалился доклад по экономике и парень растерялся, оказавшись в огромном царстве книг, не зная, куда направиться на поиски нужной литературы. Он мог бы спросить кого-то из работников, но почему-то подошел ко сгорбившемуся над стопками книг темноволосому пареньку, который постоянно поправлял спускающиеся вниз по переносице очки в круглой оправе. Даже хмурый и не особо дружелюбный вид не отпугнул Бэкхёна. Он протянул небольшой лист со списком юноше, тот с пару секунд моргал, хмурясь ещё больше, а после забрал из рук омеги список, при этом касаясь пальцев Бэкхёна. Одно прикосновение, которое решило их будущие отношения. Конечно, в тот день они всего лишь узнали имена друг друга и курсы, на которых учились, но позже, через месяц Бён впервые переночевал у альфы, и ночь была вовсе не невинной, какими ранее приходились все взгляды и короткие поцелуйчики в щёку.  
  
Большинство пар решаются связать себя узами брака после того, когда узнают о беременности партнёра, в случае Бэкхёна с Кёнсу всё оказалось наоборот. Омега хотел полноценную семью, решил, что его парень наконец решится на столь серьёзный поступок и поддержит супруга, мечтающего о детях. Бён считает, что Кёнсу сделал ему предложение исключительно под влиянием друзей, которые давно уже вели оседлый образ жизни и свили свои гнёздышки, с мужьями и детьми. Ему не хотелось ничем уступать им, поэтому альфа наконец обратил внимание на намёки Бэкхёна и купил то кольцо из белого золота, на которое давно положил взгляд его возлюбленный.  
  
С годами чувства крепнут, но это не относится к супружеской жизни семейства Бён-До. Может, всё пошло кувырком тогда, когда Бэкхён изъявил своё желание остаться при своей фамилии? Зачем вообще омега захотел подобное? Возможно, чтобы показать, что, хотя он и омега, но его мнение уважают, с ним соглашаются и поддерживают. Или потому, что он единственный ребёнок в семье и хотел, чтобы его дети продолжили род Бёнов, когда у Кёнсу есть старший брат, который хорошо справляется со своей задачей и уже обзавёлся двумя детьми, гордо носящими фамилию До.  
  
Неудача разнообразить их секс ввергла Бэкхёна в ещё большее отчаяние, а в таких ситуациях человек повинуется сиюминутному порыву и часто не думает о последствиях, поэтому он не особо задумывается, когда набирает номер на визитке «Dark Room» и делает заказ на завтрашний вечер. Только после, когда он принимет утренний душ, его начинают мучить сомнения о правильности поступка, но через час приходит сообщение на телефон от мужа, который сообщает, что уезжает на выходные к родителям, поэтому не вернётся после работы домой. Тем самым Кёнсу показывает своё желание на время оградиться от мужа, не смотреть ему в глаза из-за отказа экспериментировать в постели. Господи, Бэкхён не принуждал связывать себя и опробовать все БДСМные штучки. Это простая повязка, желание чувствовать партнёра одними прикосновениями. Он уверен, что Кёнсу бы понравилось, но тот позорно сбежал как самый последний трус. Альфа всегда избегает трудностей и кардинальных перемен, когда Бэкхён желает последнее всеми фибрами души. Дети бы принесли в их жизнь много нового и положительного, но Кёнсу, похоже, не хочет того же, о чём мечтает его муж, вот поэтому ничего и не получается, вот поэтому они и отдаляются друг от друга.  
  
Возможно, если альфа узнает, где побывал его супруг, то чувство ревности вернёт былую страсть в их отношения. Если же нет, то их брак обречён. Они пойдут каждый своей дорогой.  
  
Бэкхён грызёт ноготь на большом пальце и старается отогнать от себя плохие мысли, сидя за рулём своей машины и слушая голос навигатора, куда следует свернуть, чтобы наконец достигнуть указанного в смске адреса «Dark Room». Проклятая течка, из-за неё парень чувствует усталость и сонливость. И эти перепады настроения тоже огорчают.  
  
Омега ожидает, что окажется на улице, где будет каждая витрина, каждое здание и красный фонарь кричать о том, что именно народ ищет в этом районе, но ошибается. Район кажется простым, жилым с невысокими домиками блочного типа, на крышах которых потрепалась временем рыжевато-коричневая черепица. Даже дверь в мир разврата оказывается не какой-то особенной, отделанной кожей или красным бархатом, а самой, что ни наесть, обычной. Пара пожелтевших листов реклам о сдачи жилья, приклеенных к кирпичной стене здания, бросающееся в глаза граффити с горящем в огне сердцем и броскими «Любовь убивает» и куча мусора в картоне, который изрядно намок после дождливой ночи.  
  
Немного помявшись на крыльце и спрятав своё обручальное кольцо в закрытом на молнии отделении кошелька, Бэкхён наконец нажимает на звонок и слышит приглушенную мелодию «Лунной сонаты». Он вздрагивает и бросает взволнованный взгляд на открывшего дверь молодого человека со стильной причёской и в тёмном деловом костюме. Бета, судя по отсутствию запаха, а рецепторы нюха омеги обострены в дни эструса, поэтому он способен уловить даже еле осязаемый запах. Бён ощущает только исходящий от мужчины аромат духов HUGO без естественного запаха, из-за чего делает соответствующий вывод — бета.  
  
— Мистер Б.?  
  
Бэкхён поспешно кивает и пожимает протянутую руку незнакомца. Непроизвольно сердце ухает в груди и начинает биться в беспокойном ритме. Ему гарантировали конфиденциальность. Имени и фамилии не спрашивали, вместо этого поинтересовались, как тот сам хочет представиться. Бэкхён не нашёл ничего более оригинального, чем назвать первую букву своей фамилии.  
  
Мужчина отступает и пропускает, делая приглашающий жест рукой, внутрь помещения.  
  
— Проходите, Вы как раз вовремя. Партнёр по Вашим предпочтениям уже ожидает в комнате. Но в начале давайте обсудим денежный вопрос, — облизывает сухие губы тот и потирает ладони по карманам пиджака.  
  
— Хорошо. Я хочу заплатить наличкой, если можно, — Бэкхён ощущает себя пойманным в силки зайцем, осматривая примитивную обстановку помещения, его ладони тут же становятся влажными от натянувшихся нервов и начавшейся паники.  
  
Может, зря он это всё затеял и стоит отказаться? Но внизу живота так тепло и сладко тянет от этой неизвестности, что именно ожидает его в комнате наедине с молодым парнем, альфой. Бэкхён пожелал в партнёры кого-то, кто бы кардинально отличался от Кёнсу: высокого, мускулистого, мужественного, не обросшего волосами, не старого, но и не ребёнка, от двадцати пяти до тридцати трех лет. Конечно, здесь не искали им любовников по предпочтениям, сюда приходили одинокие люди, желающие не обременять себя отношениями, жаждущими ощутить новые, острые ощущения, просто заняться ни к чему не обязывающим сексом, неудачники, такие же, как Бэкхён. Но всё равно учитывали первичные желания клиентов. За это им, в конце концов, платили хорошие деньги.  
  
— Тогда пятьдесят процентов сейчас и оставшуюся половину заплатите после, — расцветает в довольной улыбке мужчина, который, скорее всего, и являлся владельцем этого весьма прибыльного бизнеса, господином Кимом, ответившим ему на звонок и приславшим ему смс с адресом.  
  
Когда Бэкхён отстегивает достаточно приличную сумму, ему вручают черную, бархатную повязку для глаз. На которую он бросает полный недоумения взгляд и подозрительно косится на мужчину.  
  
— Зачем? — ещё больше неуверенности в дрожащем, надломанном голосе омеги.  
  
— Это для подстраховки, — объясняет мужчина. — Мы гарантируем анонимность. Чтобы Вы случайно из-за льющегося в коридоре света не увидели партнёра, а он, в свою очередь, Вас. В комнате нет окон, ночника, всё конфиденциально. Вы будете исключительно только чувствовать и слышать любовника. Когда услышите из динамика музыку, то сможете снять с лица маску, а пока что просим Вас надеть её.  
  
Омега вертит в руке черную ткань, после чего, наконец решившись и набравшись силы духа, надевает, завязывая тонкие шнурки позади и стараясь нечаянно не вплести в узелок свои светлые волосы. Мужчина ведёт его за руку, предупреждая, что им придётся два этажа подниматься по лестнице. Эти сорок ступеней оказываются для Бэкхёна целой вечностью, нескончаемой полосой препятствий, он внемлет каждому слову господина Кима касательно правил в «Тёмной комнате», понимая насколько звонко отдаётся каждый слог в его голове. Наконец ему сообщают, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть пройти вверх по коридору к заветной двери. Безумно нервничающий омега передвигается как-то нервозно и запинается мысками ботинок о ковёр, отчего слышит фырканья владельца этого странного заведения.  
  
Бэкхён дергается, когда шепот владельца заведения касается его уха:  
  
— Вы, мистер Б., должен признать, очень красивый омега, поэтому мне не понять, почему юноши, подобные Вам, жаждут таких странных утех. Ваш молодой человек должен восхищаться Вами при освещении, целиком и полностью. Вы достойны большего, но это исключительно Ваш выбор. Я доволен, когда мой клиент доволен. Желаю Вам хорошего времяпрепровождения.  
  
Юношу аккуратно подталкивают вперед, и тот, огорошенный словами мужчины, ступает в комнату, слыша щелчок замка. Бэкхён гулко сглатывает. Он принюхивается и прикрывает и так покрытые плотной материей глаза. Уютный и тёплый запах еловых веток и восточных пряностей успокаивает пребывающий как на иголках организм. Парень улавливает звук работающего кондиционера и шум машин на улице. Он точно не один в комнате? Бэкхён осознаёт, что этот приятный аромат, который щекочет ноздри, исходит именно от альфы, притаившегося где-то в комнате. Омега нервничает, жуёт свои губы и скребёт короткими ухоженными ноготками о ткань брюк. Поздно поворачивать назад. Странным образом, он не ощущает себя изменником, не чувствует за собой вину из-за того, что вскоре переспит с незнакомцем. В любом случае его предупредили, что Бён может нажать кнопку вызова на тумбочке возле кровати, и тогда его партнёру придётся следовать правилам «Dark Room», выпустив омегу из комнаты. Данное правило распространяется на обоих молодых людей. Если Бэкхён не будет во вкусе альфы, то тот также может нажать заветную кнопочку. Чувство собственного достоинства и безупречности грызут Бэкхёна изнутри. Он знает себе цену, понимает, насколько красив, он многим понравится, поэтому его сильно покоробит, если партнёр откажется от него. Омега привык всегда быть лучшим. И этот случай не исключение. Где бы они не оказались с Кёнсу, Бэкхён блистал, приковывал взгляды и им восторгались, мечтая заполучить в любовники, раз вакансия мужа уже занята, но Бэкхён оставался верен Кёнсу, до этого момента. Да, уколы совести были, но лишь до того момента, когда кольцо оказалось спрятанным в кошельке. Отчего-то, стоило Бэкхёну его снять, он ощутил себя свободным и стало легко, словно он сбросил со своих плеч неподъёмный груз. Разве так должен думать замужний омега о своём браке? Нет. Вот в этом и странность. Чтобы понять самого себя Бэкхёну необходим подобный эксперимент.  
  
Становится резко трудно дышать, когда из колонки где-то слева от головы раздаётся мягкая инструментальная музыка, сигнал, что наконец он и находящийся где-то в непосредственной близости от него альфа могут снять повязки. Ноги подкашиваются от поднимающейся температуры тела. Сущность омеги просыпается вместе с пробуждающейся течкой. Когда рядом находится альфа, особенно с такими фонящими феромонами, тело непроизвольно само реагирует подобным образом, приглашая и притягивая более терпким естественным ароматом омеги.  
  
Бэкхён поспешно стаскивает с себя кусочек ткани и замирает. Его колено упирается в кровать, и парень шипит от поднимающегося с поврежденного места вверх к позвоночнику импульса боли. Сердце прыгает галопом, уши забиваются и в висках отбивается учащенный пульс. Омегу пугает эта темнота, не исчезнувшая вместе с повязкой. На мгновение ему кажется, что он ослеп, что по пути в комнату Бёну что-то вкололи, отчего он потерял возможность видеть, а альфа в комнате стоит в стороне и ухмыляется его беспомощности. Но Бэкхён вовсе не слабый омега: в детстве посещал школу тхэквондо, поэтому гордится своим красным поясом и способен уложить на обе лопатки любого, кто пожелает причинить ему боль или же воздействовать силой на его решения. Наверное, поэтому его муж крайне редко возражал, соглашаясь даже с салатовым цветом обоев в спальной комнате, хотя больше любил классические черно-белые дизайнерские решения, но Бэкхён настоял на том, чтобы в доме был и его личный уголок, которым стала спальня, особенно в последние месяцы, когда Кёнсу крайне редко ночевал дома. Скрипит кресло совсем рядом и Бэкхён крутит головой, стараясь уловить, откуда шёл этот короткий звук. Его волосы колышутся от внезапного порыва воздуха, нечто тёплое касается его щеки. Глаза расширяются, а грудь вздымается ещё более учащенно и рванно — альфа стоит прямо напротив него и явно принюхивается. Бён прикусывает от нахлынувшего чувства тревоги губу и захлопывает глаза, втянув голову в плечи. Он совершенно не знает, кто перед ним и как поведёт себя этот человек. Боже, на что он только подписался? А желаемая в данный момент кнопка находится неизвестно где. Дотянуться до неё у омеги вряд ли получится за считанные секунды, не прикоснувшись к незнакомцу.  
  
Бэкхён охает от неожиданности, когда его толкают на кровать. Властно и грубо. Так, как ему нравится. Это волнует и страшит. Кровать прогибается под вторым телом, излучающим мощь и притягательный запах специй и леса. Бэкхён взвизгивает, когда с него столь же резко, как и уложили на постель, стягивают пиджак и обматывают им руки над головой, раздвигая коленом ноги, примостившись между ними и показывая насколько заинтересован в нём, судя по выпуклости в штанах, альфа. Куда он попал? Что это за человек? Бён понимал, на что шёл, когда надел повязку, но не думал, что всё случится вот так поспешно, стремительно, без единого слова. Омега из тех, кто любит грязные разговорчики во время секса, а не пыхтеть, сжав челюсть и ждать, когда его партнёр выпустит пар, а только потом займётся стояком любовника.  
  
— Постой, погоди! — омега освобождает кисти и упирается ладонями в крепкую грудь, обтянутую тонкой, не скрывающей манящее очертания накачанной фигуры футболкой. Он старается бороться с самим собой, со взбушевавшимися гормонами, хотя это даётся ему крайне тяжело.  
  
Бэкхёну кажется, что он прикоснулся к огненной бестии, пышущей жаром и способной сжечь его дотла одним только прикосновением. Этот альфа именно такой, каких он всегда обходил стороной — от него веет опасностью и силой. Полная противоположность Кёнсу, который демонстрировал свою статусную принадлежность тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья, при этом не имея ни внушительной мускулатуры, ни высокого роста, как и подобает альфам. Бэкхён считает Кёнсу неправильным альфой, особенным, а Бёну нравится отличаться от других, поэтому он гордился, что его супруг такой, весьма необычный. Да, гордился, пока не стал всё больше заглядываться на высоких статных красавцев, рекламирующих нижнее бельё. Он начал намекать Кёнсу о походе в тренажерный зал, но все его попытки увенчались полным поражением, плюс ко всему, альфа заявил о том, что нужно принимать и любить человека со всеми его недостатками. Вот тогда впервые Бэкхён и задумался: любит ли он вообще Кёнсу? Что вообще в его понимании любовь? Сильная привязанность? Щемящая грудь нежность, возникающая с появлением возлюбленного? Желание всегда быть рядом, создавать вокруг уют и тепло? Всё больше Бэкхён ощущал себя матерью альфы, а не его мужем. Бэкхён жаждал страсти, иногда грубого и властного отношения со стороны альфы, который бы подчинил, показал, кто главный, заставил выкрикивать это на грани сознания, пока имел омегу во всевозможных позах где угодно, только не в привычной постели, или же затягивал узлы верёвки, стягивая до красноты бархатную кожу Бэкхёна, привязывая к столбикам кровати, брал в руки плётку и доводил до бессознательного состояния болезненно-сладкими пытками. Может, узнай такую сторону характера Бэкхёна, Кёнсу ещё бы подумал пару десятков раз, выходить ли за него замуж. Эта часть омеги была неотделимым кусочком его сущности. Каждый грешит и думает о пошлых, грязных вещицах. Бён не исключение. Но чёрт его дёрнул стать супругом альфы из строго религиозной семьи, которого воспитывали так, что секс состоит лишь из трех поз: миссионерской, 69 и наездника. На этом вся фантазия и эксперименты заканчивались. Даже 69 для Кёнсу — непривычная и крайне смущающая поза, поэтому тот предпочитал первую, именно так вот обыденно и простенько они занимались любовью два года. После подобного Бэкхён мечтал о чём-то новом, неизведанном, и сейчас он во всей красе почувствовал, какого это погрузиться в полное неведение, что именно выкинет его партнёр в последующий момент.  
  
— Окей, — раздаётся низкий бас рядом с шеей омеги, которая тут же покрывается мурашками. — Что, не нравится, когда связывают?  
  
— Я не знаю, не пробовал, — Бэкхён тут же теряется, настолько сильное впечатление на него произвёл голос партнёра. Даже он, мать его, обезоруживает. Что это за альфа такой? По спец-заказу, что ли, исключительно для него создавали?  
  
— Что, твой парень никогда не баловался с тобой веревками? Ну, бондажем или шибари? — поглаживающие подушечки пальцев альфы на запястьях, где столь же стремительно бьется пульс, заставляют покрыться спину Бэкхёна липким потом и ощутить странное, тянущееся внизу живота тепло — тело само собой льнёт к незнакомцу и глаза закрываются, млея от тихого шёпота.  
  
— У меня нет парня. Я замужем, — качает головой юноша, признание даётся тяжело, возможно, сейчас его осудят за приход в подобное место, ведь он изменяет альфе. Многие в его обществе называют таких омег «шлюхами», но разве, если муж не способен удовлетворить желания второй половинки и тот обречённо идёт искать эти ощущения на стороне, можно назвать такого омегу этим словом?.. Разве он виноват, что чёртов супруг не может трахнуть его так, как он хочет?  
  
— Оу… Сожалею, — выдыхает альфа, и в знак того, что он действительно сочувствует, целует костяшки пальцев Бэкхёна.  
  
Бён жадно глотает воздух ртом от этого незначительного, но слишком трогательно жеста.  
  
— Чему?  
  
— Что твой супруг не способен удовлетворить тебя, раз ты ввязался в подобную авантюру.  
  
— А сам-то? — обижается Бэкхён, вырывая свои кисти из чужих ручищ.- Если такой мачо, то почему ходишь по подобным местам в поисках одноразового секса?  
  
— Меня это жутко заводит, — с чувственной хрипотцой в голосе произносит альфа, покручивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки Бёна. — Касаться, но не видеть, фантазировать, как извивается тело омеги, как искажается его лицо в порыве страсти. Да и люблю ребусы, головоломки, порассуждать, как выглядят мои партнёры. Разве подобное не может возбуждать? Признаюсь, у меня уже стоит. Ты приятно пахнешь, очень.  
  
Бэкхён может поклясться, что практически не вслушивается в слова парня, а наслаждается простым звучанием этого низкого, бархатного с грубыми, звериными нотками голоса. Именно таким, по его мнению, и должен обладать настоящий альфа.  
  
— Фетиш такой? — омега даже в темноте может ощутить, какая волна желания исходит от его партнёра, которая способна смести всё со своего пути, в том числе и силу воли Бёна.  
  
— Ага, — хмыкает партнёр Бёна, расстегивая пуговку и касаясь яремной впадины. От этого незатейливого прикосновения омегу прошибает током.  
  
— Твой первый подобный опыт, да? — наклоняется незнакомец и Бэкхён чувствует, как мазнули шелковистые волосы того по его щеке.  
  
— А не видно? — недовольно цокает и возводит глаза к потолку Бён, но тут же осекается. — Оу, прости.  
  
Только после омега осознаёт что практически повторил сказанную ранее фразу парня и тут же выдаёт фыркающий смешок. Он настолько напряжён и растерян, что совершенно не понимает, как стоит себя вести в подобной ситуации.  
  
— Ты забавный, — слышится прямо у самых губ, отчего Бэкхён неосознанно приоткрывает рот. Хочется поцелуев. Не таких, какие он привык получать от супруга, а нахальных, дерзких, от которых бы шла кругом голова и невозможно было думать ни о чём другом, кроме как быть покорённым и распластанным под телом альфы.  
  
— Да уж, обхохочешься, — ловит чужое дыхание Бён, его пробирает дрожь, когда ладони незнакомца скользят вдоль его рук, поднимаясь с запястий вверх к плечам, сжимая их и демонстрируя доминантность партнёра.  
  
— Не нервничай, не нужно, — легкий поцелуй в скулу. — Я тоже такой же, как и ты. Мы равны в своих желаниях. Ты не видишь меня, я тебя, не стесняйся, выпусти себя настоящего, сбрось наконец эту одёжку, которую приходится носить при муже. Ты страстная натура, желающая ощутить нечто пикантное и горяченькое. Я понимаю тебя как никто другой. Успокойся.  
  
Паника действительно отступает и Бэкхён сминает на груди альфы футболку, покорно подставляя шею для порции невесомых, порхающих поцелуев. Сердце незнакомца бьется столь же тревожно, как и его. Ноги разъезжаются в стороны, позволяя партнёру ощутить ответное возбуждение омеги, тело которого горит. Всего пара прикосновений — добро пожаловать, родная течка!  
  
— И как мне тебя называть? — Бэкхёну трудно связать хотя бы пару слов, когда всё больше голых участков его тела покрыты отпечатками тёплых губ незнакомца.  
  
— Мастер Йода.  
  
— Ужас… Я не стану называть тебя в момент страсти так, — омега не может сдержать короткого смешка и тут же одергивает себя, понимая, что крайне невежливо реагировать вот так на то ли шутку, то ли действительно псевдоним альфы. — Ты не похож на низкорослого пришельца. Твой рост… Насколько ты высокий?  
  
— Это не столь важно сейчас, — похоже, особо откровенничать альфа с Бэкхёном не готов. — Ладно, зови меня Чанёль.  
  
Рубашка Бёна улетучивается с его тела, вместо неё его кожа оказывается под фалангами длинных пальцев, изучающе скользящих по ключицам, груди, выступающим ребрам, впалому животу и полоске волос, тянущейся ниже пупка. Холодный кончик носа альфы касается груди, когда язык поддевает твёрдый сосок, отчего омега чуть не стонет:  
  
— Бэкхён.  
  
— Малыш Бэкки, — влажную дорожку чертит пытливый орган, именуемый языком, вокруг соска, а Бэкхён плавится от этого простого жеста и начинает забывать, что он вообще-то замужний человек, что это весьма неправильно получать удовольствие, когда часом ранее он отсылал смайлики-сердечки в смске Кёнсу.  
  
— Вот только давай без этого. Я не баба, — Чанёль охает, когда Бэкхён щипает его за щеку, из-за чего тот приподнимается и в ответ кусает в подбородок, игриво, от подобного следы зубов сойдут в ближайшие десятки минут.  
  
У альфы появляется странное желание пометить этого омегу, хотя тот и так меченный, другим. Чанёль ощутил эту мешающую почувствовать всю изысканность запаха омеги нотку горькой полыни. И она его раздражала, даже бесила и злила. Вот и сейчас происходит тоже самое. Но он сотрёт этот запах с гибкого тела Бэкхёна. Чёрта с два он выпустит парня сегодня и даст тому нажать кнопку, завершив тем самым их интересное занятие.  
  
— Хорошо, договорились, малыш, — соглашается альфа. — Есть что-то, что тебе особенно нравится?  
  
— Петтинг, — откровенничает Бэкхён, сообщая о своей особой слабости.  
  
— Любишь, когда вылизывают языком все укромные местечки? — понижает и без этого свой бас Чанёль, мурлыча в ключицу партнёра.  
  
Бёну остаётся лишь царапать ногтями футболку на спине парня, как же хочется стащить эту ткань и узнать наконец, столь же впечатляюще сложён его любовник, как показался в самом начале.  
  
— Буду честен, что однозначно кайфую от этого. Хотя мой муж не в восторге от этого. Он даже толком не может возбудить меня, мусоля ртом соски, а они крайне чувствительные, особенно в течку.  
  
— Как сейчас? — Чанёль перекатывает левый сосок на языке, несильно прикусывает и целует в качестве извинения за небольшую пытку.  
  
Он слышит довольное мычание в ответ и ощущает пальцы Бэкхёна на своём затылке. Омеге определенно нравится. Альфа сходит с ума от этой отзывчивости. Он ещё даже не начинал, а этот парень уже подал свой чудный голосок и заметно возбуждён.  
  
— О да, о-очень, — Бён вновь дрожит, но уже от предвкушения.  
  
Его полутвёрдая плоть неприятно, даже болезненно давит на ширинку брюк, от которых хочется поскорее избавиться, но Чанёль отчего-то тянет этот момент, старательно избегая контакта с эрекцией омеги.  
  
Партнёр Бэкхёна резко прекращает свою экспедицию губ и рук по телу омеги, вследствие чего слышит разочарованный вздох и улыбается такой реакции. Впервые Чанёль жалеет, что не может увидеть своего партнёра. Вообще, все предыдущие разы всё происходило достаточно быстро, да и омеги особо не возражали: завалил, раздвинул ноги и властно брал, пока не ощутил раздувающийся узел, который не торопился вставить в любовника. Он кончал в презерватив или же на живот или попу омеги под собой, внимательно следил за тем, чтобы случайно не натворить дел и не обрюхатить партнёра. Вот чего уж он точно не хотел, так это внезапно становиться отцом, а после выплачивать алименты. Но с этим Бэкхёном его сознание перевернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов: ему хотелось повязаться с парнем. И дело вовсе не в течке или в его гоне, которые так удачно совпали, или в приятном аромате, которым пах омега. А больше в самом юноше в его руках. Чанёлю трудно объяснить, но возникло необычное притяжение, словно он нашёл того, кого отлично понимал, способного считывать его настроение по одному дыханию. Это восхитительно, волнительно, невероятно! Он никогда не верил в россказни об истинных, которые существовали лишь в сказочках, но, дотронувшись до Бэкхёна, готов поверить, что есть нечто похожее. Этот омега не свободен, у него есть муж! Альфа пытается запрограммировать себя на привычный лад: это просто секс. Но желание узнать, хотя бы примерно, как выглядит омега оказывается сильнее.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты так же прекрасен внешне, сколько и строптив. Обычно всегда омеги с подобным характером знают себе цену. А если это так, то ты несомненно красив, — Бэкхёна берут за подбородок, а после он чувствует, как теплые, немного липкие кончики пальцев альфы гуляют по его лицу, стараясь спроецировать в голове Чанёля образ омеги.  
  
— О да, едрить твою налево! — восторженно восклицает тот. — Ты точно красавчик! Мне несомненно сегодня повезло. Текущий, вкусно пахнущий омега с опупенной внешностью.  
  
Бэкхён понимает, что краснеет, у него горят щёки и уши от смущения.  
  
— Я рад, что оказался в твоём вкусе. Могу ли я тоже?..  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается тут же альфа.  
  
— Тогда сними эту чёртову футболку, — озвучивает самую яркую и навязчивую мысль последних десяти минут Бён.  
  
— Так не терпится потрогать мой пресс? — чмокает в щёку парня Чанёль, сдирая со своего тела мешающую тряпку.  
  
— Не представляешь как! — в ответ смеётся Бэкхён и тут же задыхается от восторга, скользя ладонями по упругой, безволосой, твёрдой груди.  
  
Он с восхищением распахивает глаза и старается разглядеть в темноте рельефный пресс, который кажется внушительным и высеченным из мрамора. Впервые он касается не изображенного на глянцевой странице журнала, а настоящего объемного натренированного тела. Если бы только его муж знал, как же Бэкхён сходит с ума по таким спортивным телам.  
  
— Ты спортсмен? — интересуется омега.  
  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я им был, то да, — вновь завуалированно отвечает Чанёль, не желающий бросить хотя бы капельку света на свою жизнь.  
  
Бэкхён недовольно шмыгает носом, удобно устраивая свои руки на широких плечах. Ощупывать лицо альфы ему кажется стрёмной и смущающей затеей.  
  
— Ты не осуждаешь меня? — задаёт вопрос Бён, играя кончиками пальцев в короткими на затылке волосами любовника.  
  
— За что? — Чанёль трёт носом чувствительное местечко, ложбинку у стыка шеи с плечом и практически мурчит от приятного запаха, из которого выветриваются горькие нотки, и постепенно он смешивается с его.  
  
— За измену, — омеге стыдно за поступок, чувство вины возвращается к нему, стоит только вспомнить своего мужа.  
  
Любовник Бёна вздыхает, гладит по спине юношу и обхватывает руками торс, ощущая тонкую талию.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, будь ты моим омегой, то я сделал всё ради того, чтобы тебя никогда в жизни не пришли в голову мысли посетить подобное место. Это не твоя вина.  
  
— Но я не твой… — впервые омега жалеет, что подтолкнул Кёнсу четырнадцать месяцев назад сделать ему предложение, ходил мимо той злосчастной витрины с кольцами и мечтательно воздыхал, глядя на них.  
  
Интересно, смог бы он по истечению всех этих месяцев познакомиться с кем-то, похожим на Чанёля? Раньше он избегал таких альф, считая, что окажется под их гнётом, лишится самоуважения и свободы. Как бы омеги не стараются качать свои права, в итоге их всех ждёт одна участь — находиться под мощным авторитетом альф, принять их превосходство и согласиться с участью вынашивать и растить детей, периодически снимая сексуальное напряжение альф. Чанёль кажется другим. Вероятно, что это всего лишь маска, роль, которую он решил сыграть сегодня ради Бэкхёна, но его непреодолимо тянет к нему. Вот это-то и внушает страх омеге. Он впервые чувствует подобное. К Кёнсу он испытывал с самого их знакомства исключительно какие-то тёплые, братские чувства, хотел заботиться и оберегать. С ним было весело и легко. Может, поэтому он и спутал любовь с симпатией? Никогда ранее Бэкхён не влюблялся, вот и решил, что именно так выглядит влюблённость. А в итоге он нашёл хорошего друга, но так как между альфой и омегой не может быть дружбы по определённым причинам, всё спуталось в клубок, который Бэкхён никак не мог распутать второй год. И, возможно, сегодня он наконец найдёт ответы на свои вопросы и отыщет решение, как же ему поступить в дальнейшем.  
  
— Сегодня ночью ты мой от макушки до самых пальцев ног. Ты согласен? — Чанёль не видит короткого кивка, но чувствует, как расслабляется в его руках омега. — Забудь, кто ты есть, следуй инстинктам и желаниям. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Мягкий шёпот низкого голоса дразнит рецепторы слуха и пускает приятные покалывания вдоль спины. Омега осознаёт, что целых два года старался подавить в себе свои инстинкты, свои настоящие желания ради кого-то, кто не ценит его должным образом. Кёнсу — проклятый эгоист, который не замечал страданий мужа. Бэкхёну надоело намекать. Сегодня он оторвётся по полной, чтобы после вернуться к привычной жизни порядочного семьянина, считающегося с желаниями своего мужа, принимающего миссионерские позы и старательно изображающего вожделение, которого не испытывает на самом деле, доводя себя после сам до разрядки и вспоминая при этом моделей нижнего мужского белья. Бён вновь возненавидит свою никчёмность. А пока есть тот, кто на несколько часов даст ему ощутить себя желанным, нужным и обольстительным омегой.  
  
— Хочу подчиниться, хочу, чтобы ты поработил меня, чтобы взял так, как тебе этого хочется, не нежничал, а был ненасытным и… Блядство! — зубы Чанёля впиваются в нежную кожу шеи омеги в непосредственной близости от пульсирующей фиолетовой жилки.  
  
— Таким? Хочешь грубого секса? — рычит Чанёль, зализывая укус. Каким же правильным кажется этот след на омеге, будто и должен был там находиться всё время. Жаль, альфа не может увидеть этого кровавого пятнышка. Конечно, это не метка, но очень близка к этому, так как не сойдёт с кожи ещё неделю точно.  
  
— Я хочу не слишком нежного, но и не так, чтобы было больно. Я не фанат боли, — шипит Бэкхён, мстительно царапая спину альфы и оставляя на память ему красные полосы.  
  
Альфа дарит в ответ успокаивающее прикосновение к груди, где под рёбрами расходится глухим стуком сердце, которое словно пытается пробиться наружу.  
  
— Понял тебя, будет именно так, как хочешь ты, как хочу я. Мы разделим наши желания напополам, — Чанёль укладывает Бэкхёна на подушку и нащупывает пояс брюк, поддевая пуговицу ногтём.  
  
Бён прикусывает уголок подушки и старается сдержать облегчённый стон, когда с него стягивают давно уже мешающиеся вещички. Альфа заботливо поглаживает лодыжки, снимает носки, ведёт языком по ступне и втягивает в рот большой палец, смачно причмокивая, и Бэкхён думает, что никогда ещё смущение не доходило то столь критического уровня, и смеётся, когда Чанёль щекочет языком ступню.  
  
— Перестань, я боюсь щекотки, — признаётся Бэкхён.  
  
— Я тоже, если честно, — отвечает альфа, дергая Бёна за голени и сгибая ноги, при этом не касаясь уже сочащейся смазкой чужой плоти.  
  
Бэкхён изнемогает и просит, сам не понимая о чём, раздвигая ноги и открыто предлагая себя. Просто шепчет: «Пожалуйста». Проход омеги уже увлажнён и нетерпеливо ждёт, когда же и ему уделят должное внимание, но Чанёль не торопится, будто желает извести Бэкхёна своими ласками и томным тембром голоса, постоянно выдыхая свои восхищения, насколько омега прекрасен, каждая часть его тела, кожа, запах, тепло, которое покрывает незримой оболочкой его стан.  
  
— Поцелуи, они запрещены? — внезапно интересуется Чанёль, дотронувшись указательным и средним пальцами до бархатных губ парня.  
  
— Нет конечно! — хочет возмутиться Бэкхён и обозвать своего партнёра глупцом, но издаёт какие-то непонятные утробные звуки, когда его смачно целуют, тут же вторгаясь горячим языком в рот.  
  
Омеге остаётся только прикрыть глаза и порывисто отвечать, шире раскрывая рот и позволяя их языкам вести борьбу за лидерство, которую проигрывает практически сразу, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Её слишком много, отчего Бён ощущает, как тонкая мокрая дорожка скатывается вниз к его шее. Чанёль отстраняется и слизывает её языком. Бэкхён хватает ртом воровато воздух и пытается перевести дух. Он чуть не задохнулся от столь внезапных, ненасытных нападений на свой припухший от одного единственного крышесносного поцелуя рот. Кажется, одна его губа лопнула. Бэкхён ведёт языком и его предположения оправдываются.  
  
— Твою за ногу, — альфа прижимается губами к чужому рту и произносит еле слышно, но Бэкхён чётко слышит каждое слово. — Я хотел с самого начала поиметь своим языком твой милый ротик, но не знал, имею ли право. Обычно мои партнёры против, предпочитают обезопасить секс и отказываются от поцелуев.  
  
— Нужно было сразу поинтересоваться, — расстраивается омега, когда осознаёт, что уже давно бы они с любовником могли целоваться, а не вести странные разговоры. Разве ранее не сам Бэкхён возмущался, что вот так с порога и в постель без разговоров — не в его правилах? Но тогда он не знал Чанёля, что из себя представляет этот альфа, да и сейчас он толком ничего о нём не знает, кроме того, что у него охрененное тело, пробирающий до костей, безумно возбуждающий бас, и он замечательно целуется. Отчего-то возникла потребность отблагодарить за то, что альфа именно такой и даже больше, каким хотел видеть его в своей постели Бэкхён.  
  
— Я думал, что твои губы только для мужа, — язык скользит по ряду нижних зубов омеги и встречает неровное дыхание партнёра.  
  
— Интересно получается, — кончик языка Бэкхёна касается чанёлевского, и ладонь парня нагло ложится на ширинку, сжимая сквозь ткань приличного размера бугор. — Особенно когда я вознамерился отсосать тебе.  
  
— Охереть, бля, как тебе удаётся только пробудить во мне желание отшлепать и оттрахать одновременно, Бэкхён? — Чанёль скалится и смачно целует омегу, подмечая, как горит тело партнёра. Запах усиливается. Даже если бы не течка, он всё равно также сильно бы желал Бэкхёна и ничто не помешало бы ему взять его.  
  
— Ты же не против? — дергает за «собачку» Бён и тут же вскрикивает, когда его пояс обхватывают огромные ладони альфы и усаживают на бёдра, толкаясь тазом вперёд и одобряя инициативу омеги.  
  
— Только попробуй не приласкать меня своими губками… — мягко, но настойчиво давит на затылок юноши Чанёль. Он успел уже распознать изгибы и чувственность рта омеги.  
  
Жар прокатывается по паху, когда альфа ощущает горячее дыхание на головке. Бэкхён обхватывает рукой пульсирующий член, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и ощущая вздутые прожилки твёрдого органа. Омега пробно коротко лижет языком уздечку, поднимается к самому кончику, пробуя на вкус пенис Чанёля. Он отличается от Кёнсу. Не только менее терпкими нотками, но и размер у этого альфы впечатляющий, такой целиком, без подготовки вряд ли можно принять в рот. Бэкхён обхватывает головку губами и дразнит устье уретры.  
  
Альфа грязно, утробно стонет, приспускает низ одежды до бёдер и более удобно устраивается на кровати. Шершавый язык партнёра творит что-то невообразимое, отчего тяжелеют яйца и плоть готова взорваться, скомпрометировав выдержку альфы. Чанёль славился до этого момента всегда отличной выдержкой, но эта бестия, выдававшая себя за пай-мальчика, открывает для него секс с новой стороны, о которой он даже не подозревал.  
  
Бэкхён методично ласкает член рукой, размазывая по нему естественную смазку вперемешку со своей слюной. Он старается взять, как можно больше, глубже, удерживая рвотные позывы, кашляя, когда головка неожиданно тыкается в заднюю стенку гортани.  
  
Альфа заправляет непослушную прядь волос Бёна за ухо и гладит одобряюще затылок. Ему так хочется грубо схватить за макушку и задать свой ритм, более размашистый, резкий, полностью ворваться в тёплый и влажный рот, который дарит ему один из лучших, если не самый лучший отсос. Одна рука Бэкхёна пребывает на бедре Чанёля, несильно надавливая пальцами при каждом движении вниз по органу. Кожа Чанёля становится более влажной от выступившего пота. Ему неимоверно жарко и душно. Становится трудно дышать, словно альфа взбирается на Эверест и давление непреклонно понижается. Сердце гулко клокочет в гортани. Он прерывает эту сладкую пытку и Бэкхён со звонким чпоком высвобождает из рта готовую вот-вот взорваться плоть Чанёля.  
  
— Хватит, мой хороший, ты бесподобен, но я не хочу кончить в первый раз от твоего милого ротика, — альфа стирает с нижней губы Бэкхёна влагу и нагибается. — Иди сюда, Бэк…  
  
Новые поцелуи наполнены дикой похотью и бешеной энергетикой, заставляющей разрывать на своём пути любой отказ и безропотно повиноваться. Омега уже покорён, пленён. Его тело жаждет этого альфу целиком и отчаянно. Каждая клеточка кричит об этом желании, истощая сладкий, свежий запах омеги и впитывая мускатный запах пряностей и леса альфы. Его будет уже не так легко выветрить. Бэкхён понимает, что Кёнсу обо всём догадается сам, но сейчас ему глубоко похуй на мужа. Он сам виноват, что его супруг дошёл до критической точки и решил изменить с тем, кого даже в лицо не видит, а только чувствует. И то, что он ощущает, когда подушечки пальцев изучают повторно его тело, а соски оказываются под натиском языка и губ Чанёля, неописуемо прекрасно. Этот альфа — первоклассный художник, знающий, как нужно работать с холстом, чтобы получить настоящий шедевр.  
  
Чанёль освобождается от одежды и его обувь с глухим стуком падает на ковёр. Он на ощупь находит упругое тело Бэкхёна, целует каждую коленку, раздвигает ноги, утыкаясь носом в пушистый пах, ведёт губами по всей длине члена и жадно вдыхает запах омеги. Здесь он насыщенный, концентрированный, ещё больше будоражащий разум альфы. Терпеть невмоготу, хочется попробовать любовника, сдержать обещание, облизав и покрыв своей слюной целиком.  
  
Бэкхён старается прикрыться, хотя никто его не видит, но беззащитно открытый анус, который холодит воздух комнаты, заставляет его опустить руки, которые тут же целуют губы Чанёля. Альфа втягивает в рот каждый палец, восхищенно подмечая насколько они кажутся аристократически хрупкими, тонкими и аккуратными.  
  
— Какие пальцы, малыш! Ты не был девушкой? Они даже с женскими не сравнятся своей хрупкостью и изяществом. Я точно вылижу тебя всего. Тебе нравится подобное, так ведь? Нравится?  
  
— Боже, перестань трепаться и сделай уже то, чего сам хочешь, — откидывает назад голову омега, заводясь сильнее от покусываний кончиков пальцев.  
  
Хрипловатым, продрогшим от страсти голосом Чанёль мурлычет свою просьбу на нежное ухо, прихватывая губами мочку и оттягивает её, слушая прерывистый вздох омеги:  
  
— Детка, повернись и прогнись сильнее. Вот так, — большая ладонь ложится на пояс и несильно надавливает, отчего Бэкхён безропотно повинуется. Его кисти тянут вниз и кладут на его же ягодицы. — Разведи их сильнее и сожми крепче, не отпускай. Хочу попробовать тебя. Везде.  
  
Чанёль кусает парня в плечо, ощущая нервную дрожь, разносящуюся по всему податливому телу любовника, и спускается губами ниже по позвоночнику, чмокая солёную кожу между лопатками. Бэкхён не выдерживает и стонет протяжно, когда вынутый кончик языка альфы оставляет мокрый холодноватый след на копчике и не останавливается, продолжая свой путь ниже.  
  
Альфа не прекращает обследовать губами заведённое от ласки тело омеги. Бэкхён весь сжимается, когда ощущает мягкое вторжения языка, бесстыдно раздвигающего эластичные стенки. Чанёль издаёт дикий и странный звук, похожий либо на рычание, либо на мычание, и толкается сильнее, чувствуя, как густая смазка омеги течёт по его подбородку. Бэкхён больше не в состоянии держаться на руках и опускает голову на предплечья. Его ноги также колеблются, но он старается их упорно удержать и выпячивает задницу сильнее, толкаясь навстречу совершающему непристойности языку альфы. Всё труднее не закричать в голос, поэтому Бэкхён глушит стоны, прижимая к губам ладонь и прикусывая кожу на ней.  
  
Чанёль осознаёт, что всего от пары точных движений его пальцев на стволе члена омеги — и тот выстрелит семенем, разрушив тем самым все планы альфы, поэтому не даёт Бэкхёну потереться эрекцией о простынь и не касается сам требующего разрядки органа. Наконец он отрывается от дырки и кружит пальцами по обильно смоченным слюной и смазкой и растянутым языком краям плоти партнёра.  
  
Из груди Бэкхёна непроизвольно вырывается тихий всхлип, глаза увлажняются от слёз. Он готов расплакаться от столь острого наслаждения. Сколько же лет он потерял, не попробовав провернуть подобное ранее?!  
  
— Сладкий омега. Ты, даже не представляешь себе, насколько сильно будоражишь меня, — Чанёль шлепает по заднице Бёна, который тут же падает ничком на постель и прикрывает глаза руками, стирая внешней стороной ладони дорожки слёз.  
  
Альфа слышит всхлипывания и внутри него что-то надрывается. Повинуясь мимолётному порыву он переворачивает любовника, обнимает и укачивает в своих руках, как маленького ребёнка, которому приснился плохой сон.  
  
— Всё хорошо, не плачь. Я сделал тебе больно или неприятно?  
  
— Нет, Ёль, дело в другом. Я осознал, каким идиотом был всё это время, — мотает головой Бэкхён и тычется лицом в грудь партнёра, слушая слегка учащённое биение сердца альфы.  
  
Чанёль ложится поверх парня и придавливает его к матрацу своим телом. Его поцелуи сладкие и легкие, как дуновение морского бриза, как ласкающий лицо луч солнечного света. В них нет былой похоти и желания. Так целуют только близких, кому доверяют, кого любят.  
  
— Никогда не поздно изменить всё.  
  
Бэкхён цепляется за альфу и обвивает стройными ногам его пояс. Если это сон, то омега не хочет, чтобы сейчас он растворился, не хочет возвращаться в пустующую холодную постель.  
  
— Знаешь, ты мне нравишься, Бэкхён… — выдыхает Чанёль, и чёлка Бёна колышется, обдавая теплотой дыхания взмокший лоб.  
  
— Ты мне тоже, Чанёль…  
  
— Утром вся магия исчезнет.  
  
— Возможно, — но омега не желает, чтобы всё заканчивалось, хочется, чтобы его последние два года жизни растворились, чтобы в его жизнь ворвался вовсе не темноволосый, невысокий, но миловидный альфа До Кёнсу, а высокий, жилистый и басящий смущающие признания Чанёль. — Но я хочу наконец полноценного секса.  
  
Альфа хмыкает и коротко целует партнёра в щёку:  
  
— Ты не разочаруешься, милый.  
  
— Наде-… Вот чёрт! — взывает Бэкхён, когда в него вторгаются два пальца альфы, мгновенно раздвигающиеся и растягивающие внутри стенки прохода.  
  
Для удобства Чанёль перекладывает лодыжки омеги себе на плечи и продолжает двигать пальцами, слушая хлюпанья смазки и ощущая весь жар сдавливающих его фаланги мышц прохода. Бэкхён кажется узким, словно до этого оставался непорочным и вовсе не был замужним парнем.  
  
Омегу прошибает внезапная вспышка яркого удовольствия, когда Чанёль надавливает на простату и его тело выгибается вытянутой дугой, а рот приоткрывается в немом крике.  
  
— Дальше будет ещё лучше, — обещает альфа, потираясь членом между половинками задницы парня и увлажняя смазкой до самого основания.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и удовлетворённо мычит: Бэкхён такой влажный, горячий, покладистый, гибкий, громкий и искренний в своих эмоциях — голова идёт кругом от этого великолепного экземпляра омеги.  
  
Чанёль осторожно проскальзывает головкой в растянутый сфинктер и замирает, сжимая крепко кулаки и челюсти. Как же трудно не войти целиком, задвигаться сразу в бешеном ритме, вытрахать весь дух из этого совершенного тела, повязать. Боги, как он хочет заполнить этого омегу своей спермой!  
  
— Еба-ать, — тянет альфа, подаваясь тазом вперёд и ощущая, как его мошонка шлёпается о ягодицы омеги — он целиком, по самое основание в нём. Жидкое удовольствие разносится по венам Чанёля. Он берёт в руки чужое лицо и втягивает верхнюю губу Бэкхёна в свой рот, тот как-то заторможенно отвечает, цепляется руками за плечи, скребёт ноготками шею и воровато дышит через нос.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, ты точно не мой очередной мокрый сон? Ты реален? — трёт носом о чужой Чанёль, размеренно двигаясь в парне и лаская пальцами худощавые бока омеги.  
  
— Разве то, как я сжимаю тебя внутри — не показатель реальности происходящего? — надломано отвечает Бэкхён, тут же постанывает, обнимает парня сильнее за шею: сладострастие смешивается с постепенно исчезающей болью. — Ты такой большой, Чанёль. Мне больно, но так кайфово! Давай же, двигайся!  
  
Чанёль решается продлить удовольствие, хотя уже давно мечтает жестоко вколачивать в постель стройное тельце омеги.  
  
— Не так быстро, мой хороший. Заслужи сначала…  
  
— Что я должен?.. Чан, что ты делаешь?  
  
Руки Бэкхёна перехватывают и стягивают чем-то атласным над головой, привязывая к спинке кровати. Бэкхён обеспокоенно мотает головой. Хоть бы Чанёль не оказался каким-то извращенцем и не обманул его, толкая сладкие речи, после которых последует море слёз и криков боли.  
  
— Сейчас узнаешь. Всему своё время.  
  
Этот голос. Низкий, бархатный с лёгкой хрипотцой, пронзающий каждую клеточку тела, мозговыносящий и пускающий мурашки по телу, сводит с ума, заставляет молча слушаться и повиноваться.  
  
- Чан, прошу, я хочу наконец кончить, — хнычет парень, дергая за полоски ткани, которые мешают ему ублажить руками самого себя, наплевав на мнение по этому поводу партнёра, у которого, похоже, более колоссальные планы на эту ночь.  
  
Омега знает, что после на перетянутых лентами атласа запястьях останутся следы, что совершенно не входит в его планы. Эти красные натуральные браслеты не скроешь за рукавами длинных рубашек или свитеров.  
  
— Нет! — выкрикивает Бэкхён, ощущая, как нечто холодное касается его твёрдых сосков, спускается вниз, чертит круги возле пупка, скользит ниже, к промежности и входит в него.  
  
— Я знаю, что это значит «да», — хмыкает партнёр, проталкивая кусочек льда глубже в омегу. — Твой запах такой морозный, свежий и сладкий. Ты пахнешь сливочным пломбиром, который хочется облизывать и смаковать до последней капли. Холод встретился с холодом. Но внутри тебя пылает голубое пламя.  
  
— Вытащи, — практически плача просит омега, ощущая, как тает лёд, и дергается, когда тот задевает железу, автоматом он стягивает запястья сильнее и ощущает от этого режущую боль.  
  
Чанёль находит более оригинальный способ избавить омегу от мучений — он высасывает оставшийся кусочек льда из Бэкхёна, после чего вновь толкается членом в проход и отпускает себя, остервенело вторгаясь в тело омеги с громкими шлепками. Выдыхая короткое «умничка», альфа освобождает пострадавшие кисти от плотного атласа и фиксирует свои руки на скользких, округлых бёдрах любовника. Он выбирает правильный угол, чтобы не только его тело охватывала приятная истома, пока их тела так идеально дополняют друг друга, сплетаясь в одно целое.  
  
Бён не жалеет голоса кричит, мечется головой на подушке и припечатывает согнутые в коленях ноги к бокам любовника, прося не останавливаться. В этот раз Чанёль не мучает его, если только чуть-чуть, сжимая плоть у основания и не давая поспешно кончить. Бэкхён называет его «тираном», но при этом просит «ещё». Он тянется к плоти, жаждет разрядки, но его руки скрещивают на груди и не дают прикоснуться к сочащемуся соками органу.  
  
Альфа впервые чувствует столько всего одновременно: восхищение, нежность, желание, ревность к неизвестному мужу омеги, горечь расставания, которое неизбежно, разочарование, что они не встретились ранее. Нега распространяется по его организму, концентрируясь в паху, где разгорается костёр покруче, чем в Аду.  
  
Бэкхён настолько потерялся в пространстве и времени, его сознание тоже висит на тонкой ниточке, что юноша совершенно не обращает внимания на раздувающийся узел альфы. Он высвобождается из мокрых пальцев партнёра свои руки и впивается ими в простынь. Омега сильнее насаживается на уплотнение у основания члена Чанёля и продолжает разрывать простынь, сжимая её в кулаках и слыша звук трещащей ткани. Его тело бьётся в конвульсиях оргазма, хотя он даже не притронулся к себе, капли спермы попадают даже на его подбородок. Бэкхён слизывает их и морщится, а после сознание парня погружается во тьму.  
  
Омега приходит в себя от легких шлепков по щекам и взволнованного голоса Чанёля, призывающего его очнуться.  
  
— Всё хорошо, не переживай, — успокаивает его Бэкхён и улыбается, но потом мысленно даёт себе затрещину — Чанёль не способен увидеть его улыбки в этой непроглядной темноте.  
  
— Прости, я перестарался… Мне не стоило… М-м, забудь, — взлохмачивает свои волосы альфа.  
  
Чанёль кружит указательным пальцем вокруг пупка Бэкхёна и интересуется, не хочет ли тот повторить, а затем удивленно втягивает воздух в легкие, когда его настойчиво целуют.  
  
— На этот раз я руковожу процессом, — довольно выдаёт Бэкхён и садится на член альфы.  
  
— Не вопрос, Бэк, действуй, — партнёр Бёна сжимает его ягодицы и с предвкушением ожидает, что предпримет его любовник.  
  
Бэкхён довольно урчит, опирается о таз любовника и задаёт спокойный ритм. Партнёр ласкает большими пальцами сморщенные торчащие соски и после обхватывает юношу за пояс, совершая резкие выпады вперёд, из-за чего Бён хрипло стонет и отбрасывает назад голову, прикрывая глаза и облизывая пересохшие губы. Небольшая трещинка на них ноет и болезненно щиплет. Перед глазами вспыхивают разноцветные вспышки при каждом резком, сильном толчке навстречу бёдрам альфы.  
  
Омега сбивается со счёту, сколько поз они перепробовали, но под конец обессиленно валяется на кровати и не может поднять даже руки, чтобы мышцы той не отзывались болью.  
  
Чанёль нежится на животе и сопит в подушку, наслаждаясь скользящими по спине тонкими пальцами Бэкхёна. Захотелось вот так встречать каждый рассвет, начинать его с легкими поглаживающими и игривыми поцелуями, а ещё слышать голос Бэкхёна с «Соня, просыпайся». Что с ним творится? Он же никогда не мечтал о семье, избегал все эти серьёзные отношения. Почему же сейчас ему захотелось остепениться?..  
  
Бэкхён опускает ноющую руку и целует альфу в плечо. Как же хорошо — лежать вот так умиротворённо рядом с кем-то после изнурительного секса.  
  
Его сердце обеспокоенно грохочет, когда из динамика раздаётся звук той самой музыки которую он слышал ранее, очутившись в комнате — сигнал вновь надеть повязки на глаза.  
  
Вот так слишком быстро, как кажется омеге, пролетела ночь и наступило самое не долгожданное в его жизни утро.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты встретишь достойного омегу, Чанёль.  
  
— Удачи тебе с мужем, Бэкхён.  
  
И эти два прощальных предложения приносят столько боли обоим парням: Чанёлю не нужен другой омега, а Бэкхён больше не сможет жить с Кёнсу как раньше.  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён с остервенением трёт себя мочалкой, сидя в ванне, после чего выплевывает бранные слова и кидает ни в чем неповинный предмет в воду. Он обнимает острые колени руками и ни с того ни с сего плачет навзрыд. Чёрт побрал этого ёбанного Чанёля, который не выходит у него из головы! Прошли две недели после той восхитительной, въевшейся в каждую клеточку головного мозга ночи, но до сих пор образ альфы преследует его наяву и во сне. Когда вернулся Кёнсу после проведённых у родителей выходных,  Бэкхён расставил все точки над «i» и наконец нашёл в себе силы рассказать всё, что мучило его долгое время мужу, а после наконец он понял, каким идиотом был, что раньше не затеял этого разговора.  
  
Кружится голова. Бэкхён прикрывает рот рукой, когда возобновляются рвотные позывы. Вторые сутки омегу преследуют тошнота и головные боли. Пора уже сходить к доктору, чтобы ему назначили какое-то лекарство.  
  
«Беременный» — как гром среди ясного неба. Именно это ему говорит врач, дав направление к урологу. Чудесно, блять. Бэкхён так долго ждал этого ребёнка, а в итоге, когда он оказался по уши в дерьме, в самый неподходящий момент ему сообщают, что он, видите ли, мать его, беременный! Какой нормальный альфа примет омегу, имеющего ребёнка неизвестно от кого? Да, Бэкхён не сомневается, что отцом его будущего малыша является этот Чанёль, ибо больше он ни с кем не спал последние три с половиной месяца. Теперь понятно, почему один из коллег заикнулся об изменении запаха и поинтересовался, здоров ли Бэкхён. Отец-одиночка — шикарная перспектива ждёт, однако, Бёна, ничего не скажешь!  
  
Именно с такими «весёлыми» мыслями Бэкхён добирается до клиники урологии. Дождавшись своей очереди, омега дергает за ручку кабинета, проходит внутрь и застывает на месте, медленно бледнея в лице, когда замечает сидящего за столом врача, у которого ему предстоит наблюдаться последующие месяцы вплоть до родов.  
  
«Да, точно Йода, ушами точно вылитый мастер Йода из „Звёздных воин“, » — иронично замечает Бэкхён, скользя взглядом по лопоухим ушам, темным, коротко стриженным волосам и темных радужкам глаз, гуляющим по экрану компьютера. Вне всякого сомнения, перед ним сидит Чанёль собственной персоной. Чанёль, под которым он стонал, кричал и молил трахать его сильнее, глубже, не останавливаться, теряя голос и хрипя под конец от подступающего оргазма. Сколько раз он тогда кончил? Пять? Семь? В одежде Пака прослеживается любовь, как тот и упомянул, пока Бэкхён скакал на нём, к апельсиновому цвету: оранжевые воротник и манжеты рубашки выглядывают из-под белоснежного медицинского халата и рыжеватые носки, виднеющиеся под черными джинсами.  
  
Наконец Чанёль отрывает взгляд от компьютера, дергает рукой от неожиданности, и беспроводная мышка падает на пол.  
  
— Вы меня напугали, думал, что новый пациент ещё не зашёл, — почему-то оправдывается альфа, глядя на светловолосого юношу. Он кажется ему знакомым, только вот где они могли встретиться — Чанёлю трудно вспомнить. Как он вообще смог позабыть такого притягательного парня? Светлые волосы, миловидное лицо, невысокий, худощавый, но при этом ощущается внутренний стержень. Такому экземпляру омеги палец в рот не клади — откусит всю руку.  
  
Бэкхён же поражённо распахивает глаза: бас, этот шикарный низкий голос с легкой хрипотцой. Сколько раз он дрочил на него, вспоминая, что именно им произносил с томным предыханием Чанёль.  
  
Альфа открывает электронную карту пациента и смотрит на первые графы: имя и диагноз.  
  
«Бён Бэкхён. Вторая неделя беременности».  
  
— Ваше имя — Бён Б-бэкхён? — запинаясь удивленно произносит врач.  
  
— Совершенно верно, господин Пак, — омега вспоминает фамилию уролога.  
  
Рука Чанёля замирает над клавиатурой. Это имя. Они никогда его не забудет, как и то восхитительное тело. Он гулко сглатывает плотный ком в горле и старается вернуть своему лицу серьёзное выражение, хотя это даётся ему с трудом.  
  
— Не могли бы Вы раздеться и сесть в гинекологическое кресло для осмотра, мистер Бён?  
  
Омега кивает и удаляется за ширму. Взгляд Чанёля изучающе блуждает по спине и филейной части. Этот изгиб бёдер. Боже, он сошёл с ума! Это не может происходить с ним реальности. Этим омегой не может быть тот Бэкхён! Ведь не может, так?  
  
Бэкхён облегчённо вздыхает. Похоже, Чанёль не узнал омегу, что несомненно на руку ему. Можно будет уйти и попросить поменять врача, при этом оставив вне ведения Чанёля, кто именно пришел к альфе на приём. Он раздевается, аккуратно вешая вещи на стул, пока не оказывается стоящим босиком в одних боксерах.  
  
После юноша выходит и садится в специальное для осмотров кресло, пока Чанёль зависает спиной к нему у шкафчика, выискивая медицинские перчатки и гель для ультразвука.  
  
Все сомнения в том, что этот омега именно тот, с кем он провёл ночь, рассеиваются, стоит только взглянуть на белоснежную кожу, усеянную сходящими отметинами. Чанёль пытается скрыть волнение, хотя гель в его руке трясется и падает, когда врач ставит его на стол возле сканера. Пак выдавливает слишком много геля на живот омеги, но продолжает играть невозмутимость, которой позавидовал даже его коллега, О Сехун, и водит датчиком, глядя на монитор. Совсем крошечный ещё, словно небольшая горошина, плод, зарождение новой жизни. Чанёля мучают сомнения: его ли это ребёнок или мужа Бэкхёна?.. Но понимает, что напрасно предполагать, что малыш не его — он, придурок, повязался с Бэкхёном во время течки, своего гона. Благо тот провалился в беспамятство и не помнил, как Пак выжидал, пока спадёт узел, а после чистил омегу изнутри, хотя понимал, что поздно. Он натворил делов. Но признание Бэкхёна после, пока они валялись на постели без сил, удивило его: омега мечтал о ребёнке уже долгое время, у них с мужем не получалось зачать одного. Поэтому это как-то успокоило Пака, но ненадолго. Чанёль отчаянно искал парня несколько дней, терроризировал звонками и своими приходами господина Кима, но тот лишь разводил руками и говорил, что омега заплатил наличными, поэтому не знает ничего о парне, с которым провёл ночь Пак.  
  
Бэкхён тем временем также смотрит на изображение своего будущего малыша. Его будущего ребёнка. Его и Чанёля. Отчего-то подсознание выдаёт картинку пикника в парке. На руках сидящего на покрывале альфы младенец дергает ножками и заливисто смеётся, а Бэкхён тем временем отчитывает Чанёля за безалаберность и просит немедленно запеленать ребёнка, чтобы тот не простыл.  
  
— Можете вытираться и одеваться, — вырывает его из внезапно нахлынувшего потока мыслей голос Чанёля.  
  
— А, да, конечно, — поспешно кивает парень, спрыгивая с кресла и исчезая вновь за ширмой.  
  
Бэкхён застёгивает последние пуговицы рубашки и садится на стул напротив кресла Чанёля. Альфа же в этот момент демонстрирует свою широкую спину в медицинском халате и смотрит в окно.  
  
— Этот укус и эти следы синяков. Я узнаю их из миллионов. Моё произведение искусства. Бэкхён, ты был моим самым лучшим холстом, — нараспев произносит Чанёль, а каждое его слово хлестко бьёт наотмашь Бёна.  
  
— Вы ошибаетесь, господин Пак, — дрожащий голос — плохой соратник для лжецов.  
  
Чанёль резко разворачивается и делает несколько широких шагов по направлению омеги, который вжимается в спинку стула. Пак нагибается и прожигает злым взглядом Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты решил меня держать за дурака, Бэкхён? Если я не знаю, как ты выглядишь, то это не значит, что я не помню твоего голоса, и тело, каждый изгиб его, в особенности бёдер, — рука плавно скользит по тазу в плотной ткани брюк, отчего омега дергается и пытается спрыгнуть с кресла, но ему не дают сжимающие бедро пальцы Пака. — Имя, голос, тело — слишком много совпадений.  
  
— Я не должен был говорить тебе своего имени, — признаёт своё поражение в игре на ложь Бён.  
  
— А я должен был сказать тогда, что я в тебя… Проехали, — трет переносицу Чанёль.  
  
Альфа отходит, плюхается в кресло, а после аккуратно вкладывает в конверт снимки, которые протягивает Бэкхёну:  
  
— Поздравляю, как ты и хотел, теперь у вас с мужем полноценная семья!  
  
— Чанёль… — начинает Бэкхён. Он должен сказать это альфе, нечто очень важное!  
  
— Надеюсь, что твой возлюбленный не против, что ребёнок не от него, — Пак не обращает внимание на потуги перебить его.  
  
— Чан…  
  
— Хорошо придумал. Отца малыша в лицо не видел, никто не станет качать права и бороться за ребёнка — проблема решена.  
  
— Чанёль, послушай…  
  
— Наверное, вы так любите друг друга, что ты решился на подобное, — язвит Пак. — В темноте трахнуться с другим, представляя, что со своим альфой. Разыграл спектакль, строил из себя простачка и святую невинность. А после заполучил ещё и ребёнка, о котором так долго мечтал. Желаю вам всего…  
  
— Да, заткнись ты уже, придурок, и выслушай меня! — выкрикивает и стукает кулаками по крышке стола Бэкхён, заставив альфу замолчать. — Развелись мы, позавчера в суд ходил. Я свободный, беременный омега. И знаешь, сейчас, я до чёртиков счастлив, встретив тебя вновь, хотя и хотел по-быстрому свалить, чтобы ты так и не узнал, кто я такой, но не смог. Хочу признаться, что ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем я себе представлял, поэтому мне ещё труднее давалось настроить себя на уход, оставив всё в секрете от тебя и стараясь забыть. После того, лежа усталый и затраханный в постели и дожидаясь прихода Кёнсу, я никак не мог тебя выпустить из головы, понимаешь? Я понял, чего мне не хватало с мужем, осознал, что то, что называл любовью оказалось лишь привязанностью. Да и замуж я вышел только потому, что хотел, как и лучший друг, показать, что счастлив, что нашёл свою вторую половинку. Но ничего хорошего из этого не получилось. Мы с Кёнсу не с одного поля ягоды. У него, как оказалось, даже любовник есть. Он давно не знал, как мне сообщить о своём желании развестись. Слабохарактерный говнюк… А я мучился и ломал голову, как нам сохранить брак.  
  
— Погоди-погоди, — прерывает тараторящего Бэка альфа. — Ты больше не с мужем?  
  
Бэкхён коротко кивает, глядя своими блестящими миндалевидными глазами на альфу. Скрипят ножки кресла и Чанёль поднимается на ноги, не веря своим ушам в подобную удачу.  
  
— Ты разведён? — шаг в сторону Бэкхёна.  
  
Вновь кивок.  
  
— Ты не в отношениях? — Чанёль касается щеки омеги.  
  
Очередной кивок, а антрацитовые глаза продолжают заглядывать с самую душу альфы, хлопая густыми, чёрными ресницами.  
  
— Значит, мы можем?..  
  
— Да, Чанёль, мы можем… — встаёт со стула Бэкхён и вплетает пальцы в темные, густые волосы альфы.  
  
Аромат пряностей и леса ласкает его обоняние. Как же он скучал по нему! Бён дергает за воротник Пака и касается в приглашающем жесте чужого рта своими мягкими губами.  
  
Чанёль тут же подаётся и целует в ответ омегу, притягивая за пояс ближе.  
  
— Мне выключить свет, так нам привычнее… — оторвавшись от столь притягательного рта, шепчет на ухо Бёну парень.  
  
— Не нужно, теперь хочу вдоволь насладиться своим альфой, — смеётся Бэкхён, стягивает и забрасывает на шкаф галстук Пака.  
  
Чанёль готов разойтись в громких торжествующих криках, услышав, как назвал его Бэкхён. Теперь уже его омега. Его супруг. Отец его ребёнка.  
  
Какие же они баловни судьбы! Нашли в темноте луч своего счастья, которое уже точно не отпустят. Кто же знал, что маленькая визитная карточка, в шутку запихнутая в карман Бэкхёна, может так кардинально поменять всю его жизнь. Теперь рядом с ним именно тот альфа, которого он так долго ждал. Жизнь расставила всё по своим местам, подарив ему этого замечательного парня, Пак Чанёля, называющего себя мастером Йодой. Бён уверен, что наткнётся в квартире своего будущего супруга на целую коллекцию «Звёздных войн». Бэкхён надеется, что она подружится с его фанатским собранием «Звёздного пути».  
  
Через пять месяцев детская комната в квартире четы Пак была выполнена в зелёно-оранжевой гамме.


End file.
